Taken
by Sunshine-Midnight123
Summary: Sam Manson always thought her parents were just plain annoying and could never understand her. She soon finds out she's adopted. With Danny's help she discovers she was kidnapped. And what does clockwork have to with any of this?


Taken

Chapter One

Allison Light stopped at a door in her family's home. She looked at the glittery letters on the door spelling out _Rachel_. She closed her eyes as the sad memories flooded through her mind, at the loss of her daughter. Ever since that day, no one ever went into the room. Not even the maids were allowed to at least dust the room.

Her hand tightly gripped the silver door handle, as she willed herself to open the door. Allison took several deep breathes, as she finally entered the room for the first time in over twelve years. Her watery amethyst eyes fluttered open as she looked inside the room.

Slowly she made her way across the room. Taking in sight of the nursery, she immediately felt the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Allison sat down at the wooden rocking chair by the window, and took in sight of her daughter's room. The walls were painted lavender with all white furniture, and pictures covering the walls.

She picked up the fairy tale book that was resting next to the chair. Rachel was too young to understand but every night she would read her a story as she rocked her to sleep in her arms.

Allison blew the dust away, and opened up the large blue book. It was bookmarked on the tale of the Rumplelstilskin. It was the last story she ever read to her toddler. She read it over and over. Each time she read it her heart sank lower and lower.

The blonde haired woman set the book down and peered into the white crib. Purple and light green blankets covered the inside with a bunch of stuffed animals. She stared at a fuzzy yellow duck. Rachel had called it Daisy, and would never fall asleep with out it.

Allison held the stuffed animal to her chest as she cried. Rachel was only eighteen months when she was taken. She felt strong arms wrap around her. She knew it was her husband Michael. She held onto him, as her sobs deepened.

Today was the thirteen year anniversary that their youngest daughter was kidnapped and killed.

"She would be here with us. If we hadn't gone to the police like they said not to. We should've listened…We killed our baby girl!" Allison cried.

Michael's heart broke at his wife's words. He couldn't help but to think she was right. Maybe if they had obeyed the kidnapper's request Rachel would be alive.

{Thirteen years earlier}

Allison and Michael Light had decided to take their three children to the park. Little did they know they were being watched.

It was a sunny day in the middle of January. Where they lived it didn't snow, so it was always warm. Not many people were out in the park so they let their four and five year old play on the swings while Rachel was napping in her stroller.

The young couple were busy keeping their eyes on their other two children so they didn't notice a woman dressed in a brown trench coat, hat, and sunglasses silently walk over to the stroller.

The woman smiled as she picked up the sleeping baby, and speed walked over to a green expensive mini-van. The child woke up, and was alarmed at a stranger bucking her into an old car seat. She started to cry, but stopped when the woman took off her glasses.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. You don't have to cry." The woman's kind brown eyes and soothing face quieted Rachel. She handed the girl a look-a-like of Daisy.

"There you go Rachel. It's Daisy." The woman said, as she strapped herself into a seatbelt, as a tall man with hazel eyes, and pale skin drove away from the park.

XxXxXx

Allison turned her attention to the stroller, and her eyes widened in panic. Rachel was not asleep in the stroller. Nothing but a thin yellow blanket was in the stroller.

"Oh my god! Michael where's Rachel!" Allison yelled.

Michael turned to his wife. "She's in the-"He stopped as he noticed Rachel was not where she was just moments ago. His eyes wandered all over the park.

"This better not be a joke." Michael said to his teary eyed wife.

"I'm serious! Where is she? She was just here!" Allison shouted.

"Hold onto Allan and Caitlin!" Michael ordered.

Allison ran to her kids and held onto their hands tightly. She tried to refrain from crying in front of her kids but when Michael ran up to her, and told her he couldn't find her, she broke down in tears.

Michael was about to dial 911, when a young boy around eight or nine ran over to him scared.

"Sir, the man told me to give this to you." He said in a chilling tone.

Michael read it quickly then gasped. The note read: _If you call the police I will kill Rachel. You are being watched. We want one hundred thousand dollars or you're daughter will be dinner for my hungry dogs. I know you are rich. You have ten hours, or your baby girl is as good as gone. Forever. We will be in touch. Remember do not call the police. I will not hesitate to kill her. Your time starts now. _

"Who gave you this?" Michael asked the frightened boy.

"He-He has a knife. He was by the new benches. He's gone now."

The Lights looked around at the now empty park, and decided on calling the police. Big mistake. Allison's phone started ringing to an unknown blocked phone number. She picked it up and put it on speaker for her husband and the disguised police officers to here.

They heard loud barking and the desperate cries from Rachel. Allison and Michael gasped. They then, all heard a deep and rough voice speak over the phone, that sounded very angry.

"I told you no cops! Now your daughter is dead!"

"No! Please we'll pay you as much as you want!" Michael yelled, in a desperate attempt at saving his daughter.

The crying stopped but, the barking did not. It sounded as if they were chewing on something.

"To late." The voice said, ending the phone call.

Allison slammed the phone, and started crying along with Michael. The two undercover officers spoke into their phones and dozens of police cars flooded the park.

Meanwhile…

"Hello Mr. Manson, this is Janice Hollies. Yes, we have an eighteen month old girl in need of adoption. Great! Oh, it is quite sad. The birth mother was killed and the father can't raise the child alone." Janice smiled, as she convinced Mr. Manson all the father asked was if he and his wife could pay for all the fees and departing therapy, which would total up to 100K.

"Well Rachel, looks like you're going to have a new mommy and daddy." Janice cooed to the toddler, who was being bathed.

The girl just played with the bubbles, as Janice washed her blonde hair with baby shampoo. She then looked at the baby.

"You are the easiest one hundred thousand dollars we ever made. But don't worry you're worth much more. And you'll love it in Amity Park! You're going to a Manson." Janice said, laughing as the baby just stared at her with confused amethyst eyes, then went back to playing in the tub.

**A/N: Sam in case you haven't figured it out is Rachel. **

**Was this good, bad, boring so far? Review and tell me. Please no flames, just descriptive criticism. This is my first DP fic.**


End file.
